


The Raven King Does Yuletide.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue, Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell - Susanna Clarke, Yuletide - Fandom
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Double Drabble, Fandom AU, Future Fic, Gen, POV Second Person, Yuletide 2012, Yuletide Madness 2012, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the Raven King ships it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raven King Does Yuletide.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/profile)**[Kaesa](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/)**! Have some JSMN/GSIB!
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Yuletide Reveal Meta Post](http://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/707046.html)

You glare at the clock. It half-heartedly ticks and then apologizes for disturbing you. You wave your hand at it and it disappears. You'll let it come back later when it stops offending you.

Time is such a strange illusion, you decide, and open a veil. On the other side, your author suddenly looks over her shoulder and then back to her computer. 

You read the draft. Surprisingly, it is very nearly acceptable, except... "No, don't have Moira do that to Angela," you whisper. She swats the side of her neck and you sigh. Humans. "It's out of character."

"This is crack, I don't care," she mutters. You raise an eyebrow at the back of her head. "Fine, I care," and then grumbling, she deletes the last two paragraphs and starts rewriting them.

Satisfied, you are about to go back through the veil when you realize what user name she had put at the top of the document.

"By the by," you ask casually, knowing she can't hear you but will obey nonetheless, "how do you feel about Luke/Ryan curtain fic and then they break up because they can't agree on color choices?"

"Knock yourself out," your recipient says.


End file.
